Generally, a fusible link is disposed between an in-vehicle battery and load-side devices of an automobile. A fusible link has a plurality of branched lines connected to a plurality of loads, and is configured to protect a circuit with fuses having different rated currents for each branched line. The lines from one power-source-side terminal (i.e., an upstream terminal disposed upstream in the current flowing direction) to a plurality of branched load-side connection terminals (downstream terminals disposed downstream in the current flowing direction) via fusible elements each having function of a fuse are provided by a single sheet of busbar formed by pressing in a linked manner.
(a) of FIG. 3 shows an example of an exterior configuration of a conventional fusible link disclosed in Patent Document 1, and (b) of FIG. 3 shows its circuit configuration. The fusible link 101 shown in (a) of FIG. 3 has a busbar 110 forming a wiring circuit and a resin housing 102 insert-molded so as to be integral with the busbar 110. The busbar 110 has an upstream terminal 11 and downstream terminals 12, 13 connected to the upstream terminal 11 via respective fusible elements (fuses) 14, 15 in a linked manner, and press-formed as a single, integral body.
While the fusible elements 14, 15 are not directly shown in (a) of FIG. 3, the fusible elements 14, 15 are disposed in respective windows formed in the resin housing 102. The downstream terminals 12, 13 are provided with stud bolts 12a, 13a to which load-side connection terminals are to be connected. The resin housing 102 is provided so as to expose the terminals 11-13 and the fusible elements 14, 15 of the busbar 110 and to cover the other portions.